Modern Marefare
by ROFLBED0
Summary: Equestria, is on the brink of war with the Griffon nation, and unless the mane six can resolve the conflict. Their world will burn.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to work on a new project for quite some time, and since the release of Modern Warfare 3 I've wanted to do a Modern Warfare pony related story so that's what I'm going to do. I've seen a couple stories like this but I think I think I can top them. I'm always open to criticism long as it is constructive. Rated M for Language, and Violence. I'm going to start the story now**

Day 1

0600 hours

Operation EAGLE EYE Disscussion.

Officially all is well in Equstria, But under the covers of secrecy the world is on the brink of war. "What is the biggest threat that threatens Equestria that the moment, General?" Princess Celestia asked General Clydesdale. The Princess, along with 39 other hand-chosen military personal, politicians, and other advisors sat is in the Stable Office. A secret complex located under the palace. "Well at his current time, the biggest threat remain the Griffon Rebels, They are well financed, heavily armed, and largely supported by the Griffon Nation. They have led several raids and offense strikes well within Equestrian Territory." General Clydesdale said "We also have identified the leader of the rebels" he said pulling up a picture. "This is Catarov, he leads the rebels. The picture showed a black and white griffon holding an assault rifle. "He was an orphan, spent a lot of time in the griffon military and has a huge blood feud with everypony."

"I want him to disappear." Celestia said. "Just killing him would deeply anger the Griffon Nation." An Advisor had said. "We have to break him of his support, after that the Griffons will turn a blind eye when we hang that bastard from the nearest noose; we need someone on the inside to get near Catarov to make it all work." "I think I can pull a shooter from my special unit." Celestia said.

Day 2

1100 hours

Strike base ALPHA

"Alight here's the deal, The Princess wants to pull a shooter from our unit for some Special Operation." A soldier said. Behind him two other stallions carried a box into the room. Inside the box was six rifles. "This is the Colt M4Al; it is powerful and light. Take a rifle and step up to the yellow line. Six ponies took their rifles and stepped up to the line. There are 120 targets each with six corresponding colors. They are Purple, Orange, Blue, Pink, White and yellow. You should be able to determine your color of target. "3, 2, 1, GO GO GO!" a soldier yelled as he pulled opened up a garage door reveling a target range. The six started firing at once and the targets began to fall. After 30 seconds all the white targets were down. "Sgt. Rarity step up," the soldier stallion had said. "Congratulations you have been drafted."

Day 45

Summary of Operation EAGLE EYE

Sgt. Rarity had gone into deep cover. Using a body spell she'd taken the form of a Griffon and had gone under the alias of Nitalia. She had made contact with Catarov and assisted him with several operations. Sgt. Rarity is to do anything and everything to keep her cover from being compromised.

Day 48

Nitalia (Sgt. Rarity)

Deep Cover Operation

Location: Unknown, believed to be in Equstrian Territory

"Are we in position Sasha?" "Yes Catarov, were ready." Sasha replied. Is this another raid? Nitalia (Rarity) asked. "No this is a message." The three Griffons moved into position in the woods behind a building. "Sasha ready your rifle, as for you Natalia this will test your loyalty to our cause." Catarov said. Sasha opened up a rifle bag and pulled out a Cheytech Intervention, opening the bolt and chambering a round. Sasha took aim into the window of the building.

"Alright class we have a lot to discuse today," Cheerilee said standing up and walking to the board. Her class just sat there bored. Cheerilee was writing an equation on the board when the window along with a vase shattered. Cheerillee suddenly fell against her board. The round had hit Cheerilee in the chest puncturing her lungs and shattering her ribs, killing her instantly. Her class bolted out the door screaming and panicking as they ran for the exit.

"Great shot Sasha, Now we must go before she leaves." Catarov said as he pushed off from the ground and began to fly toward the school. Sasha and Nitalia quickly joined him. "Gun them down!" Catarov ordered as he began to open fire into the crowd of school ponies Nitalia knew that if she didn't fire her cover would be compromised. She too opened fire. After killing several school ponies, Sasha arrived with a burlap bag being held in his beck. "Is it her?" Catarov asked. "Yes," Sasha replied putting the bag on the ground. "Nitalia come here" Catarov said taking her SMG and handing her a .44 magnum. "Open the bag." Sasha opened the bag and pulled out a small unicorn. Rarity knew at once it was her sister, Sweetie Belle. "Kill her," Catarov said. Nitalia pointed the .44 at her sister. She was about to pull the trigger but she couldn't kill her sister, the only pure thing she knew of in world. She swung around the .44, aimed it at Catarov and pulled the trigger. Click, Click the gun didn't fire. She opened up the cylinder to see it was empty.

"Disappointing you were such a good fighter." Catarov said as he pulled out a second .44 and sent a round into Rarity. As she fell, she looked into Sweetie Belle's eyes. A second later Catorov ended her life with a round to the head sending parts of her skull all over the room. Rarity couldn't watch as it happened. Rarity's body returned to her original pony form. "Soon all of Equestria will find out that their leaders allowed her to kill children under their operation." "That will cripple their social order. And while their world falls apart the Griffons with strike and burns the remains." Catarov said. That's all Rarity heard before she blacked out forever.

**Fricken sweet, chapter 1 done I will try to update this as often as I can but I'm going to primarily work on the Hayngover. Thank you for the support and remember to favorite the story and write a review.**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a long time since I last updated this story. I just really got into the game Modern Warfare 3, which is actually the only reason I decided to write this story. If you haven't noticed the story is heavily influenced by campaign missions in the Call of Duty games. I don't think I'll start the Black Ops till this story and Angel Cake is completed and I can get a good idea of the story. But enough of this write a review and tell me what you think. If the story is a little confusing that's perfectly fine since it is meant to play out like a campaign and that and this can be expected in the story. **

"Everything is in chaos as hundreds of ponies take to the streets outside of the Palace protesting the directors of the operation that lead to the deaths of 23 school ponies," a news reporter said into the camera as he ducked down behind a wagon. At the entrance of the palace, guards with riot shields were trying their hardest to keep out several enraged ponies back as they tried to force their way into the palace. One of the ponies had picked up a Molotov cocktail and chucked it in front of the riot guards. As it struck the concrete it more or less ignited everything within several feet of it. The riot shield carriers moved back away from the flame. As it died out the crowd began to rush the door. In a final attempt to regain control, the leader of the guards pulled a revolver and pointed it into the face of the nearest protester pony.

"Woah, please don't shoot." The protester pony said in a terrified voice. "Then back the fuck off!" the leader guard yelled. The front line of the riot had moved back a few meters. The other guards got the idea and upholstered the pistols as well. After a several minute standoff, the doors opened up and out walked Princess Celestia. "Citizens return to your homes immediately." She ordered. "Hey fuck you!" a pony from the crowd yelled shaking his fist at the Alicorn. "How could you let our troops kill School ponies?" a mare said crying. "Silence, I know the rumors about this so called operation to kill school ponies, this is not true, and this tragedy is no more than an act of war imposed by the Griffon Empire.' Celestia said in a booming voice. Murmurs from the crowd began to erupt. "We must retaliate, if not the future of Equestria may not be one inhabited by ponies." Celestia said to the crowd. "several shocked and surprised words were passed between ponies. "We will mobilize immediately to save our race." Celestia yelled. The crowd let out cheers of applause.

Day 1

Everfree Campaign.

Location Everfree forest.

Sgt. Dash, Private 1st class Pie

"Dash are we there yet?" Pinkie asked, she was boringly sitting looking throughout the helicopter she saw Dash sitting across from her sleeping as well as seven other privates. They were fresh out of boot and looked terrified. She looked to the cockpit. She saw Ditzy Doo piloting the Chopper.

25 clicks nearing target.

The chopper had received a radio message from HQ.

"Attention, caution upon entering the strike zone. Reports of SAM turrets, and ZPU guns wrecking hell on our air support." The broadcaster said over the radio.

Ditzy looked to her right and saw several lights fly up from the forest and into the fleet of transports. "Move, Move!" she shouted over her comms. The fleet began to veer out of the way. Three of the transports weren't quick enough to move out of the way and were stuck by the missiles. As the remaining fleet moved in closer to the target location, the fire increased. As the fleet approached on open area, ZPU guns began to fire into the fleet. "Ground artillery in the area, light them up." Ditzy Doo grabbed the stick and began to fire upon the ZPUs. "Yeah, get some of that you feathery bastards!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she opened up the hatch. She had been an experienced sniper and had the body count to prove it. She pulled out her m21 rifle and started to fire onto the ground below. Pinkie looked out to the rest of the fleet and saw that some were landing and deploying troops into the area. "Alright the griffons are pulling back, we're gonna do another sweep around and then land," Ditzy said. She looked out the window saw a lone SAM missile headed right for them.

Ditzy Doo got on over, the intercom "Hold on SAM missiles are locked on to us." She pulled up and the SAM followed. "Hang on to something, Collision in 3….2…..1." Ditzy said. After the 1, they all felt the chopper rock and began to spiral as fell toward the ground.

"Ugghhh what happened," Pinkie said as she regained consciousness. The chopper was spilling sparks in the cabin of the chopper. Rainbow Dash and the other troops were getting up. Pinkie made her way up to the cockpit. "AAHHHHH my leg." Ditzy said gripping her leg. Pinkie looked at Ditzy's leg, there was a bone fragment sticking from it. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. "What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "AAHHH" Screamed Pinkie. She looked outside the window and saw two griffons crawling over front window. Pinkie jumped to the back of the chopper. The griffons opened fire and killed Ditzy Doo in the first burse of fire. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash picked up their rifles and returned fire on the griffons hitting them and knocking them off the chopper. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie opened the door. They saw ponies in a firefight with griffons, and from the view of things the ponies wouldn't last much longer. Rainbow Dash reached into the chopper and pulled out her M21 sniper, and began to pick off a few Griffons in the distance. We gotta move Pinkie said gathering her gear and starting to walk toward the target. Rainbow Dash picked up her sniper and followed her. The surviving soldiers picked up their Rifles and ran after them.

Undisclosed Location.

"This is perfect; the war has progressed just the way we want it to." Catarov said. "It's just a matter of time before your sisters followers turn on her." "Are you ready to become queen?" Catarov asked. "Yes, my sister led our once great race into the ground but once the bitch is out of power we can finally move in the right direction." Luna said. "Is your task force ready to rid of Celestia's?" Catarov asked. "Yes even the elements of Harmony are going to die."

**Sweet the story is finally updated and just in time I was thinking about dropping the whole story all together. I might not update for quite some time because I want to work on the Angel Cake story. Till next time, peace.**


End file.
